mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Liza Doolots/Gallery
Season one Dinky Doo and Liza Doolots hopping with bunnies S1E11.png|Winter Wrap Up Liza Doolots Cutie Mark S1E12.png|Call of the Cutie Shoeshine, Golden Harvest and a filly reading magazines S01E20.png|Green Isn't Your Color Amazed crowd S1E23.png|The Cutie Mark Chronicles Season two Twilight Sparkle Magic kindergarten S2E3.png|Lesson Zero Golden Harvest Jump S2E5.png|Sisterhooves Social Fillies confused S2E6.png|The Cutie Pox Amethyst Star & Liza Doolots S2E8.png|The Mysterious Mare Do Well The entire class looking at Diamond Tiara S2E12.png|Family Appreciation Day Liza Doolots and Twinkleshine running S02E15.png|The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 Cheerilee's class celebrating 2 S2E17.png|Hearts and Hooves Day Everypony else S02E20.png|It's About Time Fillies walking out the door S2E23.png|Ponyville Confidential Season three Rarity trouble is here S3E13.png|Magical Mystery Cure Season four Rainbow '... go coach these other ponies!' S4E05.png|Flight to the Finish Ponies at the Rainbow Falls train station S4E10.png|Rainbow Falls Mare and fillies with hay bale S4E12.png|Pinkie Pride The Ponytones singing in the classroom S4E14.png|Filli Vanilli Foals staring S4E15.png|Twilight Time Season five The Cutie Map - Part 1 Village's two rows of houses S5E1.png Mane Six enter the village S5E01.png Tan stallion "Welcome" S5E1.png Pink mare "Welcome" S5E1.png Unmarked ponies cover fillies' ears S5E1.png The Cutie Map - Part 2 Sugar Belle and Night Glider smiling at Fluttershy S5E02.png Slice of Life Foals scared of something S5E9.png Amending Fences Foals at the School for Gifted Unicorns S5E12.png Brotherhooves Social Sister teams line up for the race S5E17.png Rainbow and Scootaloo jump the mud puddle S5E17.png Crusaders of the Lost Mark AB '...if you were elected student pony president' S5E18.png Students gathering to hear Pipsqueak's speech S5E18.png Other students hear Pip speaking on a giant horseshoe S5E18.png The Crusaders follow Pipsqueak S5E18.png Crusaders tell other students to vote for Pip S5E18.png Ruby Pinch and Noi fall out of the merry-go-round S5E18.png Diamond Tiara walks past students S5E18.png Diamond Tiara looking devious S5E18.png Scootaloo walking with Pipsqueak; ballot paper shows Diamond's head crossed out S5E18.png Students lining up to vote; one voter leaves the voting booth S5E18.png Diamond Tiara "Stop!" S5E18.png Diamond "Everypony who hasn't voted, listen up!" S5E18.png Other students listening to Silver Spoon singing S5E18.png Pipsqueak and CMC walks past students S5E18.png Students awaiting election results S5E18.png Other students cheering for Pipsqueak's win S5E18.png Pipsqueak thanking the CMC S5E18.png Sweetie Belle "Campaign manager cutie marks!" S5E18.png Diamond Tiara heads to the schoolhouse to recount the votes S5E18.png A big "What?!" from Diamond Tiara heard and shakes the ground S5E18.png Foals excitedly leaving the school S5E18.png Delivery pony delivers new playground equipment S5E18.png Diamond Tiara addresses super-strong filly S5E18.png The One Where Pinkie Pie Knows Pinkie with balloons with the CMC in front of her S5E19.png Season six On Your Marks Apple Bloom "can't be any worse than I was" S6E4.png Apple Bloom giving a sly smirk S6E4.png Apple Bloom watches Tender Taps dance on stage S6E4.png Everypony cheers for Tender Taps S6E4.png Newbie Dash Full crowd of pony spectators S6E7.png The Wonderbolts fly toward the crowd S6E7.png Wonderbolts in a parabolic arc S6E7.png Wonderbolts wave to the crowd S6E7.png Soarin tapping on Spitfire S6E7.png Wonderbolts looking up at the sky S6E7.png A Hearth's Warming Tail Sassaflash carrying candy canes S06E08.png Ponies decorating the exterior of the Castle of Friendship S06E08.png Ponies singing together S06E08.png Cotton Cloudy, Liza Doolots, and Dinky Doo running by S6E8.png Young Snowfall Frost happy to see her friends S6E8.png Snowfall's friends impressed by her decorating S6E8.png Young Snowfall giving gifts to her friends S6E8.png Liza Doolots, Dinky Doo, and Cotton Cloudy playing S6E8.png Young Snowfall's friends running to the window S6E8.png Young Snowfall's friends wave to her S6E8.png Young Snowfall glares at her friends S6E8.png Cloudy, Dinky, and Liza looking sad S6E8.png Fillies caroling for Chelsea Porcelain S6E8.png Princess Erroria throws a snowball at Tornado Bolt S06E08.png Princess Erroria grabs the hat of a snowpony S06E08.png Tornado Bolt throws a snowball at Liza Doolots; Snowfall gives a stern look S06E08.png Snowfall hears Merry S06E08.png Season seven Forever Filly Rarity, Sweetie Belle, and fillies watching the puppet show S7E6.png Rarity "it's just like old times!" S7E6.png Rarity eating popcorn S7E6.png Rarity "like no time has passed at all" S7E6.png Sweetie Belle sitting bored next to Rarity S7E6.png Rarity and fillies laughing loudly S7E6.png Rarity "so very, very slippery!" S7E6.png Rarity "it's funny because it's true!" S7E6.png Rarity laughing at the puppet show S7E6.png Sweetie Belle prefers black box experimental theater S7E6.png Rarity surprised by Sweetie Belle's changed tastes S7E6.png Rarity "since when?" S7E6.png Sweetie Belle continues to indulge Rarity S7E6.png Rarity eating popcorn; Sweetie Belle still bored S7E6.png Fillies in line for Twisty Pop's balloon animals S7E6.png Parental Glideance Ponies gather at the Wonderbolts Showcase S7E7.png The Wonderbolts spiral through the sky S7E7.png The Wonderbolts make star-shaped smoke trail S7E7.png Rainbow Dash hears her parents' loud cheering S7E7.png Wonderbolts see gold trophy-shaped fireworks S7E7.png Wonderbolts see Rainbow Dash-shaped fireworks S7E7.png The Wonderbolts at a photo shoot for foals S7E7.png Rainbow's parents and CMCs appear at the photo shoot S7E7.png The Perfect Pear Ponies gather in front of Grand Pear's jam stand S7E13.png Fame and Misfortune Twilight Sparkle walking past ponies S7E14.png Twilight Sparkle walks through Ponyville S7E14.png Foals lined up at the Ponyville Schoolhouse S7E14.png Ponies eating apples and hugging apple trees S7E14.png Secrets and Pies Fillies talking and playing in Ponyville S7E23.png Fillies talking toegether in Ponyville S7E23.png Ponyville fillies suddenly craving pies S7E23.png Fillies stampede past Pinkie and Rainbow S7E23.png Season eight The End in Friend Rarity, Dash, and ponies play buckball S8E17.png Ponies continue playing buckball S8E17.png Rainbow does a rainboom buckball shot S8E17.png The Washouts Rainbow Dash "ripoff!" S8E20.png Green smoke filling the Washouts' stadium S8E20.png Washouts flying around the stadium S8E20.png Lightning Dust soars over the audience S8E20.png The Washouts' second Ponyville show S8E20.png Lightning Dust takes Scootaloo into the air S8E20.png Line of twenty-two burning wagons S8E20.png Season nine 2, 4, 6, Greaaat Wide view of Magic-Friendship buckball game S9E15.png Smolder flying high over the field S9E15.png Smolder breathes a big fireball S9E15.png Entire stadium cheers for School of Magic S9E15.png IDW comics Comic issue 47 in Polish page 8.jpg Liza Doolots Cutie Mark S1E12.png|Season 1 Amethyst Star & Liza Doolots S2E8.png|Season 2 Rarity trouble is here S3E13.png|Season 3 Foals staring S4E15.png|Season 4